The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a power control device, and to, for example, a semiconductor device and a power control device used in the field of power electronics.
There has been shown in, for example, Patent Document 1, a configuration in which a terminal of a drive IC is coupled to a collector of an external switching element through an external resistor and diode and coupled to an emitter of the switching element through an external capacitor. The drive IC detects an overcurrent of the switching element based on a voltage (Vdesat) of the terminal.